


【宫大/KS】你回来啦

by lilysatoshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysatoshi/pseuds/lilysatoshi
Summary: *为了车*纯属虚构，和一切现实人物和事情都无关*dirty talk 有*ks不是sk，宫大不是大宫想法来源于智白白嫩嫩的大腿。我写不好。





	【宫大/KS】你回来啦

**Author's Note:**

> *为了车  
*纯属虚构，和一切现实人物和事情都无关  
*dirty talk 有  
*ks不是sk，宫大不是大宫  
想法来源于智白白嫩嫩的大腿。  
我写不好。

游泳馆更衣室里都是消毒水的气味，水面的波光透过玻璃窗照在正在换衣服的少年身上和他肉嘟嘟的脸上，水滴顺着薄薄的肌肉和肉肉的臀部滑下来，光滑甜腻得发亮。

二宫和也刚刚走进来就看到这一幕，眼前发直，直到大野智走到他面前才反应过来。

“nino酱？”

“……大野……前辈？你回东京了啊。”

“是呢，昨天刚回来。明天就要回学校上学了呢，应该是和nino同一级。”

大野智，高中二年级被选拔去学舞台剧，当时全校几乎都传遍了这个高冷帅气的学长休学的事情，不知道为什么现在又回来了。

“因为我想学一学绘画……而且高野先生希望我能高中毕业……”高野先生是挖掘他的人。

“是吗，那太好了，我们又可以一起玩了呢。”

当年在学校的舞台上，游戏部的nino作为staff帮了不少忙。不过他帮忙也是另有原因的。

道别以后，二宫和也迅速换好衣服跑进冲凉房，握住自己发烫的下体：“可恶……为什么又回来了……”

好久好久之前，二宫和也对大野智就有奇怪的感情，可能是处于对对方身体的渴望。两年前智在舞台上扭动的细腰，肥大的裤子里不时露出圆圆的屁股的形状，保健室床边露出的像猫咪一样柔软的脚心，清澈甜蜜的嗓音和小鱼一样弯弯的眼角……一想到这些，二宫的下体就涨得不行。

他曾把手放在那看起来硬硬的腰线上，和让大野很自卑的大腿上，手从衣服里面钻进去不时捏一下，引来对方一丝丝颤抖和抱怨。

大野智经常和他一起玩，一到午间休息的时候两个人就腻在一起，有时放了学智还在门口等他。

“大野前辈，今天没有美术部活吗？”

大野智露出两颗虎牙，拿出藏在身后的画框：“画完了，想先给ninomi看嘛。”

nino有时也会把新学的魔术展示给他看。这时候就会受到夸奖：“nino的手指果然好灵活，我就想不到呢。”

两个人还一起看过小黄片，nino用灵活的手指上下撸动对方可爱的阴茎，看着身下人动情的表情，舔掉眼角的泪珠相互接吻。

“nino好奇怪哦……”青春期的小男孩总是越做越多，慢慢地二宫酱他的手指伸进智的小屁股，也悄悄地变得不那么奇怪了。

一切都是那么顺利。

然而，两年前那个午后，他们躲在体育馆背后的草地上躺在树荫下睡觉，二宫偷偷起身看着智柔软的嘴唇，刚刚低下头就看到对方的眼睛。

“……我要走了，nino。”

“……”

智仿佛像在说一起去美术部画画一样，继续道：“我要去京都，两年，高野先生邀请我去……我想去试试，明天就要搬走了。”

五雷轰顶。

“……为什么现在才告诉我呢。”

“……”沉默。

少年总会觉得时间很慢，每天都仿佛理所当然，但是突然他发觉智要离开他，智不是他的了。

“那智还会联系我吗？”

“当然。因为我们是朋友啊。”

nino的心沉了下来，捏住他的脸：“好了，一言为定。”

对方疼得嗷嗷叫：“最喜欢ninomi啦，好痛痛！”

二宫永远都不知道这人的脑子在想什么，更不知道自己在对方心中到底是什么样的。自从他去了京都，一开始两人还经常煲电话粥，后来好像智开始忙起来。电话那头的人好像总是特别累，好像一回到住处就睡下了，甚至在电话里打呼噜。距离上一次他们联系都要有半年了，两个人的脑电波都有些对不上了。

“……智……”灵活的手指在性器上律动，仿佛是在那结实可爱的肉体上流连，过了很久终于释放了出来，大脑也清醒了很多。

二宫发现，他无比想念这个勾人的“朋友”，他越是离开越是想要他，甚至是怕再一次失去。

而智到底是怎么想的呢……

——————————

修学旅行

在故意大野的果汁里兑了红酒之后，这个面包已经有些不省人事了，而且还不受控制地发出轻哼。

周围的同学们的注意力都在别处，机会来了。

“O酱……京都好玩吗。”

“嗯。”

“你自己玩的开心，有想过我吗，nino可是一直在等着大叔呢，竟然最后一天才告诉我。”

大野智仿佛受到什么刺激，茫然地睁开双眼：“不知道该怎么办，舞台剧和nino都喜欢……”

“所以你就抛弃了我……”

“……”还没等智回答，二宫就堵上了他的嘴，两个人唇舌交接，本来就喝醉了的大野智憋的喘不过气来，整张脸都红了。

二宫把手挤进他的腿间，结果手被立夹紧了，二宫只能狠狠捏一把大腿的嫩肉，智又疼得把腿松开。

“satopi的力气又变大了呢。”

“nino，不要生气。”智费力地撑起身子，想要继续接吻，“好舒服……”

“怎么变得这么淫荡……O酱，你变了，我真的好伤心。”坏心眼的nino把智拖进卫生间，解开了他的牛仔裤。里面的那条灰色平角内裤被一起扔到了地上，里面半硬的性器被一把攥住，智靠在卫生间角落发出呜咽。

“去京都……高野先生是不是教你学会了好多‘本领’，不然你怎么什么都不记得了。”

“不是，我没有……我不淫荡……唔……nino……”

智突然吓得流出眼泪，哭的上气不接下气，结果他越解释对方就攥得越紧。

“小智子……这么快就有感觉了，是不是在撒谎呢，如果要去京都当偶像这么不会说话，是需要枕营业的吧。”

二宫用腰带把他的手绑在卫生间的水管上，因为角度太过倾斜，智整个人都是硬抻着身体想要挣脱，雪白的衬衫从胸口滑落到腋下，露出因为醉酒泛红的胸口。

“小智子的身体已经忘记我了呢，是不是已经喜欢服侍别人了呢。”湿润的舌头从胸口一路向下，智的小嘴发出可爱的声音。

“咔嚓咔嚓”黑洞洞的摄像头对准智的乳头和阴茎，两条腿被折起来，可爱的小穴、忍耐着的脸和高高立起的肉棒都被收入镜头中。智开始挣扎“nino不要这样……你在干什么……”

“不想让前辈离开我，只能这样做了……自己张开嘴舔，不然一会儿大叔会受伤的。”

好大……要喘不过气来了……

温润的口腔让二宫深吸了一口气，大野智技术太差了，尖尖的小牙不时划过柱身，气得二宫抓住他的头发直往里顶，大野智眼泪都被顶出来了。

二宫拿出早就准备好的润滑剂，上来就塞了两根手指到他的小屁股里面，他把智的双腿举起来，把和他的脸完全不相符的粗大肉棒插到胖嘟嘟的腿间，开始抽插。

大野智不知道发生了什么，脸上还带着精液，茫然地感受着自己腿间的摩擦，腿真的好痛，可能都青紫破皮了……被自己以前喜欢的的学弟做这种事还真是想都没想过……

不一会儿，二宫把他翻过来，狠狠地掰开他的肉屁股插了进去。

“啊……好疼啊nino……”

才进入半个。

“不要……为什么这样……唔……”

二宫简直要爽翻了，智的里面太紧了，被体温加热过的润滑剂湿湿热热的，痉挛的肠道简直是天赋异禀。

“舒服吗，智……”二宫狠狠地顶了一下，身下的人发出颤抖的叫声。

“你可真的是太淫荡了，你到底是为了什么要去京都呢，难道是高野先生的肉棒可以满足你吗。”

智已经没有力气解释了，被顶得不停打哭嗝，还要忍受自己的乳头备受虐待。

“明明走之前怎么掐你的乳头都没有感觉的，现在却这么敏感。”

智感觉自己的屁股都要被顶坏了，他知道自己的友人天赋异禀，也亲手摸过，但是从来没有想过这么粗大的东西能这样高频率地进出自己的小屁股。

卫生间里穿出啪啪的肉体碰撞的声音，如果有人进来一定会听到。最里面隔间的门没有关严，如果有人突然开门，一定会看到高冷的天才大野智前辈被人抓着头发绑在水管上不断插入的景象，他的腿间还透着不自然的青紫。

但是他本意不是想回来和nino做这种事情，他觉得自己做出来的决定太突然了，于是想要回来再给自己一年时间……也是想和nino在一起……想到这里，大野智感觉自己很委屈。

“唔……nino，我没有和高野先生在一起……高野先生是很好的人……啊……”

二宫抓住他的头发，仿佛是为了泄愤，把肉棒顶的更深了，“你就只会说他们的好话……”

“呜呜呜……我喜欢的是nino……”大野智说出这句话自己都懵了。

nino愣了一下，看着身下的人费力地扭过泪痕斑驳的脸看着他，不由自主地吻了下去，腰猛地加快了抽插的速度。

“嗯……嗯……太快了nino……”

二宫和也抓着他的手就着肉棒插入的姿势翻转了一圈，大野智用腿夹紧他的腰，仿佛这样两个人就可以更结合得更紧。

“大叔，不要再这样离开我了……”

“嗯……”

几次猛插以后，智感觉到一股热流流进他的体内，好像要被烫伤似的。

“不会再离开了。”


End file.
